


Alone

by crotchbats (redeyedhobo)



Series: Sebastian/William Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedhobo/pseuds/crotchbats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a prompt given to me by ivymcallister over on LiveJournal: " _SUDDENLY I feel... SO ALONE_ ". I feel that I did very badly with this prompt, but I've re-written this three times. I'm still unhappy with the final result, but maybe I'm overreacting.

William found himself frequently alone when not working. It's wasn't that he didn't enjoy it. In fact, he generally preferred it as he got enough of being around others when at the library.

Another cigarette.

Sitting in the dark, he expelled a plume of smoke from barely parted lips, the thin wisps almost invisible in the shadows. Idle thoughts drifted to a certain demon and the night they first met, then to that-- _unfortunate_ \--brief time they were forced to again exist in the same area when he was on assignment concerning a large movement of souls. Remembering the way the creature had grabbed his arm, his eyebrow twitched with irritation. Chills ran through his frame at the memory of the heat that could be felt even through multiple layers of fabric, as if there had been actual skin contact. 

He absently ran a finger over the place the demon had disgraced him, mildly disturbed with himself for wondering what the demon's skin might feel like against his own. Probably something unsavoury. There wasn't a single good thing about that vermin, even if he _was_ chained. He didn't want to know how horrible Sebastian could be when free to do as he wished.

He stubbed out the cigarette and exhaled sharply. Perhaps a walk to clear his head before bedding down was in order. He certainly didn't want to sleep with _that demon_ on his mind. Honestly, just imagine the nightmares.

₪₪₪

London's cool night air felt wonderful against his skin, and he found himself wondering which of the human passersby might be set to be reaped that night. It was irritating to be thinking about work when not actually doing it, but it was much better than that demon invading his thoughts. He turned into an alley and stopped mid-step, his nerves tingling unpleasantly when he felt a most unwanted presence. His eyes narrowed. _Think of the devil_ . . .

"Good evening, Mister Spears," the demon purred with an almost lewd smile.

That hated velvety voice grated at him. At any rate, what was that beast doing running amok without his master? Wasn't it against some code or something?

"Sebastian Michaelis." The disgust William felt at that moment was evident in his tone. He tensed, fingers clasping tightly around his death scythe. He suddenly felt more alone than ever.

 _Yet_ . . .

He'd begrudgingly been hoping for this.


End file.
